Mobile applications software (or “apps”) designed to operate on smartphones, tablet computers and other mobile devices have become increasingly popular. Mobile applications are offered to not only enhance general productivity and retrieve information (e.g., email, calendar, contact information, stock market, weather information, traffic information, location, news, magazines, etc.), they can also be used for entertainment (e.g., mobile games, songs and video players, etc.), banking, purchasing goods and services (e.g., concert tickets), communication (e.g., social networking, messaging, etc.) and many other areas.
With the explosion in the number and variety of mobile applications, people are spending more time using mobile applications on their mobile devices. According to a report released by Flurry Analytics that tracked app usage of a pool of 300,000 apps on over a billion active mobile devices, people spend an average of 158 minutes each day on their smartphones and tablets. Excessive use of mobile apps may create numerous health hazards, including eye strain, neck pain, headaches, sleeplessness, lack of sleep, rest and/or exercise, lack of prolonged attention, increased level of procrastination, and other associated problems.
Frequent and abundant updates from social media applications are particularly notorious in distracting people from engaging in work, study or otherwise productive activities. Concerns over screen addiction have attracted attention from various health authorities and researchers. The Menthal project from the University of Bonn, for example, is an ongoing effort to promote more sustainable digital lifestyle.